Emission abatement devices are used to treat exhaust gas discharged from internal combustion engines to reduce the amount undesirable emissions released into the atmosphere. Such undesirable emissions include, for example, unburned fuel (i.e., hydrocarbons), carbon monoxide, and NOx.